meeting jacksepticeye (x reader)
by mrCreepyWolf
Summary: this is a long story about your trip to Ireland/meeting jacksepticeye but it's not a normal trip to Ireland...
1. Chapter 1: Prepared

**this is an x reader and this story is slowly going to the point where the fan fiction actually happens sow you must have patience to read this. it's a long story and whenever you see (y/n) that means your name and this is my first fan fiction so i hope you enjoy it**

 **chapter 1: Prepared**

Beep beep beep…. Ugh.. I opened my eyes and I thought by myself I don't want to wake up it's so early! But I had to because I had a plane to catch. But as miserable as felt waking up, I still was soooo happy I could go to Ireland! But I still was surprised by how I won the ticket. I mean there are so many people playing the lottery, how the fuck could I have won?! Is this a dream I don't want to wake up from or is it reality… I hope the second one. But who knows?

Whelp I really gotta wake up now, I guess. I stepped out of bed and I changed my clothes. And as soon as I opened the kitchen door my phone went off. It was my mom. As soon as I picked up she started talking:

"are you up yet? How are you? You aren't feeling sick right? When are you driving to the airport? First say goodbye in person! Ya can't just leave for two weeks without… it was two weeks right? Or did I already forget?"

I replied: "calm down, calm down. No I'm not feeling sick and in 2 and a half hours the plain will leave. It takes a half hour to get there so I have 1 hour to say goodbye so there's nothing to worry about, ok?"

She replied :"ok see ya in a minute then!"

I replied: "see ya"

Call ended. Why the fuck is she so worried? It's just a trip to Ireland, nothing can go wrong. Right?

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some French toast. Hmmm delicious! When I finished my food I went down to the streets and walked to my mom's house. And as soon as I walked in she started talking again… but I didn't really pay any attention to what she said because I was thinking about a lot of different things like:

I wonder what Ireland looks like, and do they really get that much rain as jacksepticeye says? Speaking of jacksepticeye will I meet him? Probably not.. well at least I hope I will.

But while I was thinking my mother stared at me cause she noticed I didn't pay attention. At first I didn't notice but then she started coughing sarcastically. That's when I noticed something was wrong. I asked "uhh sorry what's wrong?"

She said: "as if you don't know already…"


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving at the airport

**chapter 2: Arriving at the airport**

I replied: "sorry….. but.. uhhh…. Gottta go, I'm running out of time.."

She sarcastically said: "sure… Well good look, I guess"

She gave me a kiss goodbye and a roll a peppermints for in the plain.

I said: "thanks, love you, bye!"

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I stepped out of the door and waved her goodbye, she waved back. I thought: I hope she's not mad at me for not paying attention. I'm just pretty nervous right now.

When I got to the center of the city I called a taxi.

The taxi driver asked: "where do you wanna go?"

I replied: "to the airport please"

I decided to call my friend who lives in Ireland.

I said: I'm driving to the airport right now so see you soon, I guess

He said: "already? I thought the plane leaved in like 2 hours. And are you driving and calling at once?"

I replied: "no I'm sitting in a taxi right now and yeah it leaves in two hours but I want to make sure I'm there in time."

He replied: "oh ok, and how long does the flight take again?"

I said: "at least 7 hours"

He replied: "oh I gotta go my brother needs help with his new table and good luck!"

I said: "thanks! You to! Bye"

He said: "bye!"

Call ended. 20 minutes later I finally arrived at the airport. I paid the taxi driver and I putted my phone in my backpack. I took a peppermint out of the roll my mother gave me and I looked around and thought:

"wow this place is huge! I hope I won't get lost! I've never done something like this before so I'ma have to ask someone to help me"


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to Ireland

**chapter 3: Trip to Ireland**

I decided that first I would try to figure out what to do on my own so I looked around and I saw a sign that said: "flight 7 this way" I knew that that was my flight so I went there. I wanted to walk through the door but a man in a shirt that said: "security" held me back.

He said with a deep voice: "ticket please!"

I gave him the ticket I won from the lottery and said: "here ya go!"

He replied: "thank you!"

He scanned the ticket and gave it back to me with a piece ripped off so I couldn't use it again. And he let me through.

A few minutes later I arrived at the customs, they checked my bag and me. They let me through. Then I decided to by some coffee cause I was thirsty.

I walked to the coffee shop and the lady behind the bar asked:

"how can I help you?"

I said: "one cappuccino please"

She started making the cappuccino and a few minutes later she gave it to me

She said: "that will be 3,55$"

I gave her the money and she said

"thank you and have a nice day!"

I replied: "you to!"

I hung out in the shopping center for a while until 10 minutes before the plain would leave. I went looking for a sign to say: "flight 7 this way" after a few minutes I found the sign so I went that way. I waited in line for a few minutes and then a women in a shirt that said: "security" asked me to give her my passport so I gave it to her and she said:

"thank you"

And she gave it back to me and let me through. Then I waited in line to enter the plain it took a while before it was my turn but I got there. Then I could finally take my seat. I thought: "here I come Ireland!" and I waited for the plain to start.


	4. Chapter 4: Checking in

**chapter 4: Checking in**

I took a peppermint out of the roll and i put all my devices on airplane mode. Next to me was an empty seat. But i saw that a man was walking his way to get there.

It was an old man, well at least i thought so. He looked well over 80 and he walked with a walking stick. He was almost bold but he had one little peace of hair left on his head. I thought:

"He looks like he would be a nice person!"

But he looked angry and I couldn't figure out why.

I started reading a book on my e-reader, a few hours later i fell asleep

I woke up because i heard the pilot say through the speaker: "We've started the landing 10 minutes ago, and in about 5 minutes we will arrive at our airport" And he was right cause 5 or 6 minutes later we arrived at the airport.

Yay! I was so happy we finally arrived. I called my friend from Ireland and i said:

"I'm at the airport so can you pick me up?"

He replied: "Ok! I'll be there in a minute"

I replied: "Ok see ya!"

He said: "Bye!"

Call ended. I thought: "Ok it shouldn't take that long cause he lives nearby."

A few minutes later a red race car stopped right next to me, that was my friends car. I stepped in the car and he drove me to the hotel where I was staying.

I said: "Thanks and bye, I'll call you later!"

He replied: "Ok see you soon!"

 **A/N: the next chapter and all the others will be added randomly**


	5. AN

author's note:

so i actually wasn't planning on continuing this story, but then i got some reviews who said i should write more. and im bored so i thought why the hell not? so expect some chapter soon!

btw thank you for reading this shitty story, i really appreciate it!


End file.
